Broken
by SILVERxANDCOLDx
Summary: Ginny contemplates the war, and her feelings for Harry Potter. Inspired by the song "Broken"


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the plot. All the rest of the credit goes to Miss J.K Rowling, and Seether.  
  
Broken  
  
Ginny lay in her bed, musing. One of her favorite activities. The Burrow was so often filled with activity and noise it was difficult to even hear your self think. And boy did she have a lot to contemplate lately. Harry had finally defeated Voldemort and it was a long and bloody battle. Many lives were taken, some losses more deep than others. Luscious Malfoy, who was later given the Kiss from a dementor and now resides in Azkaban, killed Nymphadora Tonks in the last battle. Remus Lupin, the last of the true marauders, was face to face with Wormtail when he died. Wormtail hadn't the courage to kill Remus so Voldemort himself did it. Wormtail then commited suicide. The theory was that his weak conscience finally kicked in when his last "friend" was murdered, on his account. As Ginny thought of the third death that hit closest to home, bitter tears filled her eyes. "How could he be such a coward and so selfish?" She wondered, angrily wiping the tears away. When asked to join the forces against Voldemort Percy fled, right into the grasp of the Deatheaters. They didn't even have to torture him to get all the information they needed. After questioning him he was of course automatically killed. Still, even after all the causalities, justice prevailed and things were slowly healing. Which brought Ginny to her next subject, Harry. His wounds were too deep for time to heal. He was still hurting over Sirius and now had all the other deaths to deal with too. He would never completely recover. "Thank God for Hermione and Ron." She silently prayed. Without his two best friends he would have never survived. She sighed. She wished she meant as much to him as they did. She wanted so badly for him to let her in. If anything, the war made her love for him stronger. She tried dating others in hopes of forgetting about him but the relationships never lasted long. She always ended them realizing no one could measure up to Harry. She knew he probably was not in any shape or form, ready for a girlfriend. Especially her being his girlfriend, it seemed that was something he would never be ready for. Or even consider. But she desperately wanted him to know that she was there for him and how she felt. She got up, sat at her desk, took out a quill, some parchment, and began to write:  
  
Harry- I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain away  
  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain  
  
Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
and I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore  
  
the worst is over now and we can breathe again I want to hold you high, you steal my pain away There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight I want to hold you high and steal your pain  
  
Because I'm broken when I'm open And I don't feel like I am strong enough Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
Yours truly, Ginny  
  
Reading it over, she had no intention of sending it. It felt good to let out her feelings, that's all. Nevertheless, she rolled it up and scrawled Harry Potter on it. She was about to hide it in her drawer when her mother called her down for dinner. She left it on the desk and went downstairs, planning to put it away later. Little did she know a certain little owl flew into her room while she was having supper. Seeing the rolled up parchment, Pig's natural instincts told him it was needed to be delivered. And he was just the carrier owl to do it. He picked it up in his claws, flew out the window, and began his journey to the letters destination: Privet Drive.  
***  
  
A/N: Just a silly little idea, stemming from a silly little inspiration (. Forgive all the errors, I know there is a lot of them. 


End file.
